Heroes Ultimate Alliance
by YoungCoviel
Summary: An ultimate Alliance Story Featuring Characters from NBC'S hit tvshow "Hero's And Saban Brands " Power Rangers " I just want to put out there that im sure their is a ton of grammar errors . And i know this story may seem alll over the place but i wanted to share this with u all a little something i wrote when i was board this evening. Imagination is a powerful tool lol


Hello my name is "Chris Anderson" and I'm going to be taking you all on a journey through time and space.. a story of love hate, power and oh yea.. destruction. Now u might be thinking to yourself who is this guy what's so special about him but let's just say I'm a hormonal teenager with multiple powers and bull s*** easily upsets me and it will take the heart of a true hero to reach me in the place I am mentally… I call this first chapter of this story…..

"OPEN & CLOSED MINDED DESCIONS"

It was just another boring day in high school ya know 1st period kids goofing off, the teacher trying to get everyone to quiet down. You know, typical high school crap. " Now me on the other hand I was stretching my artistic abilities and leaving my doodles on my raggedy old desk . "Chris Anderson " the teacher yelled what on earth are u doing to school property" ? In my mind I ponder to myself, should _I apologize and be adult like about this or should I say something stupid to impress "her" and when I say her I'm talking about my friend clare so I did what any other guy would do in this situation_ …" Um ms stratus I don't know what you're talking about I just was trying to give these old raggedy desk some beauty , I mean come on these things are so ugly" _yep I chose to be a jackass about it_ … before I knew it the whole class was in an uproar of laughter, and yep Clare was smiling at me but I don't think ms stratust found it as amusing as my peers did .." Ok smart guy since u like to put on a show how about you entertain a bucket of water and sponge and clean every desk in the entire classroom after school. Let me all give u an estimate of exactly how many desk there are in total , _ok u got this person that person me clare, carry the 4 ok so I suck at math but its indeed a crap load of us in my first period class , and I admit this probably isn't what I had in mind , but the things you do for entertainment on a boring day of high school. ' Just then there was a knock at the door and it was cares dad I automatically knew what was about to happen next.."_ Clare your fathers hear to pick you up for early dismissal said ms stratus to Clare," Ohh my God every time I thought to myself".

"Lunch"

 _Now I didn't tell u all before but the school im in is mixed with evos and people without powers and I fall in with the freaks... I mean the evos .. here's what happened that afternoon at lunched period"_

Watch out Chris duck" Yelled Janitor Haitian as a fire ball literally almost took my head off before he intercepted it … you ok ? he asked as I got up from off the cafeteria floor" yea I'm ok it's just Ryan being a jackass again showing off for the cheerleaders typical jock behavior doesn't surprise me.." Chris why didn't you use your abilities " Haitian asked with concern " look I don't have any abilities I don't know what you're talking about I'm not an evo cant a guy just come in to the cafeteria and have a normal lunch? I mean really Mr. H. Is that so much to ask." Chris you're a very special person my friend and I know this is your junior year in high school and since Clare announced to the world about our abilities I know life hasn't been easy for you or any of us for that matter but promise me one thing my friend. :What's that I ask. Always be you be truthful with who u really are don't hide who you are destined to be." Just then a pterodactyl scream rang throughout the cafeteria breaking the glass of the cafeteria windows and a loud helicopter was heard landing on the school front lawn…" Kira ford " The Haitian discerned and the scream begin to die down" And look who's with her " I said. Attention good people of "Hero tech high" this your governor Nathan Petrelli . This a public service announcement that from this day forward hero tech high will be shut down and recreated into a Laboratory for Mohinder and all evos will be put into quarantine for power extraction " but don't worry you won't remember having your powers so u have nothing to worry about announced Nathen." Nathen, no its not possible this has to be some sort of trick said Molly another student that had been quietly watching everything from a far off until the break in.. " Nathan's suppose to be dead …" I thought to myself who is this man claiming his identity " Just then the cafeteria double doors kicked in "Freeze" Your under arrest For Illegal time jumping Said Special Agent Hiro nakumora" .. Kira you mind handling this…."Nathan asked his assistant" With pleasure" she replied "kira ford reached into her pocket and pulled out a yellow gem and a yellow light surrounded her body as she built up her ability of her terror scream .. with a slow inhale and quick exhale her ability emerges from her vocal chords destroying the roof off the school cafeteria building …. _" and without even a thought id figure it was time for me to put on my big boy pants and take some action…. " I then stood up and yelled at kira…_ " Kira what are you doing your suppose to be a hero why are u working with that guy" shut up Chris u don't understand mr petrellie is going to rule this city and every evo that chooses to regret bowing to his leadership will be destroyed permanently.. "she said with a smirk" look I don't know what he's promised you but this isn't the way ,kira what would - just as the Haitian was about to finish his sentence kira held up her yellow gem up toward him and the gem released a yellow cord that wrapped around his neck" kira then waved her hand in a circular like motion and the cord released yellow strings into the Haitian neck. "Now" Haitian here's what were going to do your going to give me my memories back from my other life before I came to this world and I might consider letting you live..: kira taunted as the Haitian fell to his knees" Hiro do something screamed molly " hiro then reached for his sword that usually would be attached to his back but it wasn't there…" looking for this .. Nathen laughed as he held hiros sword in his hand,.." But how did - oh cry me a river u heroes are so soft it's a wonder why my past life was every associated with any of you losers and don't even think about freezing time I know for a fact that nowadays your powers lie in your sword. " Ok this is crazy I have to do something I then jump on the table and toss my illumine lunch tray towards kiaras floating gem but the rays of the gem ricochet off the tray and hit the Haitians body " Oh no Haitian I cry out. Well what do u know looks like the kid did our dirty work for us kira said with an evil smirk to her partner nathen . "that's enough I scream as I the tables begin to glow a purple aurora and begin to float and shoot towards kira and nathen" hitting the nose and rear of the helicopter .." you little bastard nathen retorted … " alright if that's how u want to play lets do this kid.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
